


The Canadian and The Brit

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Canadian and The Brit

The Canadian and the Brit

Prompt from Britaliexican - I humbly request some Barbvin,them ice skating and Gavin's trying to teach Barb, because he's uber good and yolo? <333 :3

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“Hey Barb?”

Barbara looked up from her desk to see the smiling face of Gavin, returning the smile naturally.

“What’s up Gav?” Barb asked, turning away from her computer, leaning back in her chair.

“I was wondering, do you wanna go to that little ice skating rink they set up in the park?” Gavin asked, fiddling with an elastic band around his wrist, his gaze switching between looking at Barb and staring at the floor.

“Yeah sure. Is just after work cool with you?” Barb asked. Gavin’s smile brightened and he nodded, walking backwards towards the door, tripping over some loose cable as he went, Barb giggling a little. As soon as Barb started going back to work, she thought for a moment. ‘ _Was this a date?’_

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

As soon as the pair got out of work, they got into Barb’s car and drove to the park where there were still children on the rink, skating around with their parents. The pair got out of the car and walked up to the small makeshift office, hiring a pair of skates for each of them.

“Are you good at skating?” Barb asked Gavin while she laced up her smaller skates, Gavin having already finished. The Brit watched her do it and frowned lightly, taking her laces in his hands and doing them up himself, tighter like it was supposed to be.

“I skated a bit back home. Haven’t had the chance since I came here,” Gavin replied, tugging on Barb’s skates a little to make sure they weren’t loose.

“Good, then you might need to teach me some stuff,” Barb said, standing shakily in her skates.

“You’ve never skated?” Gavin asked and Barb shrugged lightly.

“Once when I was, like 5 but I fell over and refused to go back out,” she answered, waddling over to the entrance of the rink. Gavin moved a little more steadily, the awkward stumbling switching to graceful sliding as soon as he made contact with the frozen ground. Barb watched as the Brit skated around a little, seemingly getting his bearings before he turned around and skated back to where Barb was standing.

“You coming?” He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. Barb hesitated for a moment before taking it, allowing herself to be pulled out onto the ice and move, slowly forward while Gavin skated backwards.

“Show-off,” she mumbled, concentrating on where her feet were going. Gavin took her other hand pulling her along the ice with a smile on his face and encouraging words mumbled as they went. Until one of Barb’s feet caught on the ice, sending her tumbling forward...

Into Gavin’s arms. Gavin managed to keep them upright, barely, with Barb’s hands pressed against his chest and Gavin’s arms around her waist. When the blonde looked up, she saw Gavin’s cheeks lightly brushed with red and his lips upturned in a small smile before he realised she was looking at him and mumbled an apology before helping her stand upright again. Then, she pushed in a little closer, her hands staying against his chest as she gently pressed her lips against Gavin’s.

So there in the middle of a busy ice-skating rink, a Canadian and a Brit became something more than friends.


End file.
